scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Sausage Party" Cast *Frank - Hong Kong Phooey *Brenda - Tiger Lily (Rupert) *Carl - Robin Hood *Firewater - Darkwing Duck *Barry - Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) *Drugger - Odd (Code Lyoko) *Honey Musterd - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Darren - Mike (Total Drama) *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) *Teresa del Taco - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Doughe - Eggman (Chuck's Choice) *Grits - Birtz (Road Rovers) *Twink - Baby Huey *Jamaican Rum - Rasta Rat (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) *Gum - Droopy *Light Bulb - Pig (Barnyard) *Queso - Freddie (Barnyard) *Krinkler's Chips - Yogi Bear *Pizza - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Toilet Paper - Wally Gator *Pop Tart - Yakkity Yak *Cookies - Lesile McGroarty and George (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Pislitz Chips - Corey (Grojband) *Baby Carrot - Peppa Pig *Tequila - Juinor (Storks) *Apple - Huckleberry Hound *Juice Box - Peck (Barnyard) *Plum #1 - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Plum #2 - Pepper Ann *Grape #1 - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Grape #2 - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Grape #3 - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *El Guaco - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bag of Dog Food - Eric Needles (Sidekick) *Tampon - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Mariachi Salsa - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *Ketchup - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Italian Tomato - Ace Hart (Dog City) *Baba Ganoush - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Fender (Robots) *Watermelon - Otis (Barnyard) *Ice Cream - Turffles (Chowder) *Sauerkraut - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Beer Can - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Peanut Butter - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jelly - Penny (The Rescuers) *Coconut Milk - Pip (Barnyard) *Lettuce - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Beer Keg - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Noodle Soup - Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Refried Beans - Robotboy *Bread - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Cheese - Sam (PINY Institute of New York) *Nacho Chips - Farm Animals (Charlottle's Web) *Sandwich - Snagglepuss *Ticklish Licorice - Fievel (An American Tail) *Popped Cherry Mixer - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Old Pork Sausage - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Sergeant Pepper - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Gefilte Fish - Mushu (Mulan) *Beet - Tiger (An American Tail) *Tory - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) *Potato - Duke (Barnyard) *Roberta Bun - Becky (Bunnicula) *Sally Bun - Mina Morone (Bunnicula) *Loretta Bun - Marsha (Bunnicula) *Catcall Sausage - Cat (Little Bear) *Pop Bottle - Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Free Candy - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Licorice Rope - Duckman *Gumballs - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Berry Good Candles - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) *Meat Loaf - Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends) *Lolliepops - Rover Dangerfield *Camille Toh - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Drug Dealer - Travis Beast (Regal Academy) *Fat Guy - Lube (CatDog) *Fit Guy - Cliff (CatDog) *Female Shopper #1 - Riley Daring (The Replacements) *Female Shopper #2 - Kat Cassie (Kenny the Shark) Scenes *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - ??? *Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - ??? Movie used *Sasauge Party Clip used Gallery Hong-kong-phooey-hong-kong-phooey-0.69.jpg|Hong Kong Phooey as Frank tiger-lily-rupert-7.71.jpg|Tiger Lily as Brenda Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Carl Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Firewater Scrappy Doo.jpg|Scrappy-Doo as Barry Odd_clip_image025.jpg|Odd as Druggie Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Honey Mustard Mike-0.png|Mike as Darren Foghorn Leghorn.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Kareem Abdul Lavash Barnyard_Dog_300.gif|Barnyard Dawg as Sammy Bagel Jr. Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Teresa del Taco Eggmen.jpg|Eggman as Doughe Blitz.jpg|Blitz as Grits The baby huey show intro by makinita.jpg|Baby Huey as Twink Rasta_Rat_1.png|Rasta Rat as Jamaican Rum Droopy-roger-rabbit-1.28.jpg|Droopy as Gum Barnyard_Movie_Pig.jpg|Pig as Light Bulb Freddytheferret.jpg|Freddy as Queso Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as Krinkler's Chips Rennic.png|Ren Hoek as Pizza Wally Gator.jpg|Wally Gator as Toilet Paper Yakkity Yak.jpg|Yakkity Yak as Pop Tart Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty George.jpg|and George as Cookies Corey Riffin.png|Corey as Pislitz Chips Peppa Pig.png|Peppa Pig as Baby Carrot Junior storks.png|Junior as Tequila Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Apple BB-Peck.png|Peck as Juice Box Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Plum #1 Pepper Ann Pearson.png|Pepper Ann as Plum #2 Yakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Yakko Warner as Grape #1 Wakko Warner in Animaniacs.jpg|Wakko Warner as Grape #2 It's-Dot-warner-animaniacs-93.9.jpg|Dot Warner as Grape #3 Donald Duck in DuckTales.jpg|Donald Duck as El Guaco Eric Needles.png|Eric Needles as Bag of Dog Food ZurgBLoSC.png|Zurg as Tampon Bunsen Sparkling Water.png|Bunsen as Mariachi Salsa Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Ketchup Ace Hart.jpg|Ace Hart as Italian Tomato Joey.png|Joey Felt as Baba Ganoush Fender_Pinwheeler.jpg|Fender as Chunk Munchers Cereal Barnyard-otis.jpg|Otis as Watermelon Truffles.png|Truffles as Ice Cream Hampton.png|Hampton as Sauerkraut Rocky_(Chicken_Run).jpg|Rocky as Beer Can Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Peanut Butter Penny (The Rescuers) 1.jpg|Penny as Jelly Barnyard_Pip.png|Pip as Coconut Milk Petrie.png|Petrie as Lettuce Sparky 300.gif|Sparky as Beer Keg Profile_art_-_Raven_Queen_III.jpg|Raven Queen as Noodle Soup Robotboy-327704l.jpg|Robotboy as Refried Beans Jimmy Two-Shoes.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Bread Sam_Ryan_Square.png|Sam as Cheese 5b92d8259c54a9dcc1584906a41753d8.jpg|Farm Animals as Nacho Chips Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as Sandwich Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel as Ticklish Locorice Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Popped Cherry Mix Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Old Pork Sausage Baloo (TaleSpin).jpg|Baloo as Sergeant Pepper Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Gefilte Fish Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Beet Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Troy 232323232-fp63555_nu=4632_4;4_256_WSNRCG=33_5_46889347nu0mrj.jpg|Duke as Potato Becky (1).png|Becky as Roberta Bun Mina2-0.png|Mina Monroe as Sally Bun Marsha.png|Marsha as Loretta Bun Cat (Little Bear).png|Cat as Catcall Sausage Profile - Grim Reaper Billy and Mandy.png|Grim Reaper as Pop Bottle Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Free Candy Duckman.png|Duckman as Licorice Rope Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Gumballs Frankie-pamplemousse-zhuzhus-14.9.jpg|Frankie Pamplemouse as Berry Good Candles Roy Rooster.jpg|Roy Rooster as Meatloaf Rover Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as Lolliepops Lavenderlaviolette.png|Lavender as Camille Toh Travis Profile.jpg|Travis Beast as Drug Dealer Lube-ignatius-catdog-84.6.jpg|Lube as Fat Guy Clifford-cliff-feltbottom-catdog-36.jpg|Cliff as Fit Man RileyDaring7.jpg|Riley Daring as Female Shopper #1 Kat104.jpg|Kat Cassie as Female Shopper #2 Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Universal Pictures Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Warner Animation Group